


Sunny With A Chance of Rain

by nurseya33



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ichabbiespring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseya33/pseuds/nurseya33
Summary: Abbie & Ichabod...at home





	Sunny With A Chance of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little tweetfic and wasn't meant to go anywhere. But the people wanted more! So this is my first fic and it's dedicated to my #ichabbie family and fandom who I absolutely adore. Enjoy #IchabbieSpring

Ichabod and Abbie are sitting on their porch during an unusually chilly spring day. Ichabod noticed that Abbie had been quiet. In fact, she has seemed quiet for the past few days. Was something troubling her, he wondered?

“I thought the weather would be nice today,” Ichabod said.

“I don’t know. I thought it was gonna rain,” Abbie shrugged without looking in Ichabod’s direction.

Then they both turned to look at each other. For a moment they didn’t say anything. They just stared into each other’s eyes.

“Crane, I’ve been think—" Abbie started before a car pulled into the driveway.

Daniel Reynold gets out of his car and says, “hey guys.”

“Oh hey Danny. We were just about to call it a night. Can whatever you need wait until I get to work tomorrow?”

Danny looked disappointed but agreed. He knew he should’ve called first. “See you in the morning.”

Abbie gets up from the porch and heads inside. Ichabod stopped her, “Lieutenant, what were you about to say?”

“It can wait until tomorrow. Goodnight”

Abbie goes in and goes to her room to get ready for bed. “Why can’t you tell him?” she mumbled to herself. 

Oh well, tomorrow is another day she thinks as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What was Abbie about to say?


End file.
